Malone/General
Malone is a character in ''Cat Ghost'' who appears in Void 02 in human form, and debuted in the main series in CatGhost 9 Welcome Home as her spider form. Description Malone's human form is depicted with a purple dress and a purple hat, with long grey hair. She also wears a white mask with eye-slits in most of her human appearances, and has been described by Elon as 'hiding her face'. Her animal form is a four-legged spider-like creature with a purple bulb as a head, and sharp-looking teeth. Personality Malone is implied to be a witch who is seemingly very wise and experienced in her craft. Malone speaks in a smug and knowing voice, staying composed and seeming very sure of herself when Elon argues with her. Though, in CatGhost 13 Acceptance, she loses this composure for a short while during her showdown with Elon, where she gets mad and transforms into her demonic form and starts shouting at Elon. Despite her condescending tone towards Elon, she seems to also want the best for her. Abilities According to Elon, her abilities are being able to "create and change anything"CatGhost 9 Welcome Home. She also demonstrates the ability to teleport. Malone can also transform into her own demonic form, similar Elon. Instead of a serpent form like Elon, she transforms into a white humanoid figure, with golden horns and white tentacles. Appearances In Episodes Malone's first appearance in human form was in Void 02, in which she appears in the Party Country game cabinet, conversing with Elon. She first appears in animal form in CatGhost 9; when asked by Elon why she was there, she replied "It's fate." After an absence in CatGhost 10 Reunion, she appears again in CatGhost 11 Confrontation. After mocking Elon for being "stuck in a loop", Elon becomes suspicious after Malone indicates knowledge of the Watcher. Near the end of the episode, she tells Elon that leaving her would be a mistake, but also "the best thing that ever happened to Elon"CatGhost 11 Confrontation. In CatGhost 13 Acceptance, Malone gets into a showdown with Elon due to Elon's refusal to accept that she is not the person with the highest power. After Elon realizes what she has done and apologizes, Malone becomes joyful that Elon realizes her mistakes and becomes thrilled when the Throne fusion is complete. She tells Throne to search out other children that have "lost their way" and help them find their fullest potential. After sending Throne out into the Void, she encounters the Frog and wonders what she will do with her. Malone ultimately decides to "promote" the Frog, and then soon after sends her out into the Void. In the final scene, she asks Elon what she will do now that the world is in her hands. Elon replies that she will do nothing with it. This marks the last appearance of Malone. In Games Key Malone is mentioned in the second countdown's message in Key. Key glowed white at the end of the second countdown (April 1, 2018), and displayed a message to every player that was present during the second countdown's end. The message read: "Malone has entered our world, she is allowed pass."Key (game). Void 02 was released on the ''Cat Ghost'' Youtube Channel the day after this message was displayed to everyone. Happybirthday Malone's character was hinted in a Live Key, with Key saying very similar things to what Malone said in Void 02 to the playerKey/Live Session Responses#Krugala. When a player asked a Live Key whether they should trust Malone, Key responded: "Malone...a child...like you...wanderingKey/Live_Session_Responses#lilyghost. Leak Two endings of Leak show Malone. "Fate" shows her over a young Elon, and "Circle" shows her again with a young Elon, next to Key in front a group of people in a circle made of torches. Pertinence In ''Pertinence'', Malone shows up at the very end of the game, at which point the player (Elon) has no choice but to crawl towards her, at which point the game ends. Relationships Elon Malone was the caretaker and guardian of Elon. Malone found Elon one day, and saw her starving, sick, and dyingVoid 02/Transcript, as also seen in Pertinence. Malone took Elon in, and presumably led her into pursuing witchcraft. However, Elon ran away from Malone, although she said Elon had "no idea how good had it" with her. Elon is furious with Malone, exclaiming that she hates her, and she was "trapped because of" her. Naarah Malone and Naarah seem to have never interacted before, but Malone seems to feel bad for her. In CatGhost 13 Acceptance, she gets incredibly furious when Elon says that people only use her to get what they want, in which Malone responds with how Elon used Naarah and cast her aside like a tool. The Watcher It is not known what relationship Malone has to the Watcher, but a comment made towards Elon in CatGhost 11 about how Elon should "look in a mirror", followed by her reaction, highly suggests that she is at least aware of her. Fate Currently, Malone's fate is a complete mystery. However, it is implied that she died since Malone entered the CatGhost world. Trivia * Malone is an Irish surname meaning "servant, devotee or disciple of St John"[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Malone Malone, Wikipedia][https://nameberry.com/babyname/Malone Malone, Nameberry]. * Malone's human face appears in the download icon for Key at the end of CatGhost 7 Key. * Malone's voice actor is also the singer of CAT GHOST: MONOCAT GHOST presents: MONO, Youtube, a music video from the creators of Cat Ghost showcased in Night Mind's Candybowl 2017 event. Gallery ''See also: ''Category:Malone images Void2 malone.png|In Void 02. Cg10 malone crop.png|Malone as she appears in CatGhost 9. Cg10 malone scare elon.png|Ditto, scaring Elon. Cg11 malone.png|Malone in CatGhost 11. Cg11 malone stare.png|Ditto, close-up. Dlpic 7 enhanced.jpg|Malone's face in the download icon for Key. Spt_final3.png|The "Circle" ending of Leak. Spt_final5.png|The "Fate" ending. Key 2018-04-01 11-00-06.png|The message given in Key. References Category:Characters